


Wake Me Up

by Rxwlings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxwlings/pseuds/Rxwlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Josh have been dating for 6 months. It's been the best 6 months of Josh's life.</p><p>N.B. This is really bad and I wrote it when I was 13 lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

I’d been dating Niall for 6 short months, but they’ve been the best 6 months of my life.  The Irish boy had changed my life – I could spend the rest of my life with him and never get bored of seeing him.

 

I always wake up before Niall and got him breakfast in bed and than grabbed the guitar from the middle of the floor where it always seems to be left. I quietly strum some Ed Sheeran to myself, sometimes humming the tune until Nialler finally wakes up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

But this morning was different. I woke up to the sound of Niall playing the guitar and the smell of coffee. I rolled over to face him; he looked amazing with his hair messed up and the sunlight shining of his face. He had his eyes closed as he quietly strummed to himself. I loved seeing Niall like this - I’ll keep moments like this forever.

 

I moved so I was leaning back against the pillows. Niall’s eye then slowly fluttered open and stared at me, before he started to play a new song. I recognised it instantly as Niall had been playing it all week. He started singing from the second verse.

 

 _'Cause maybe you're loveable_  
Maybe you're my snowflake  
And your eyes turn from green to gray  
And in the winter I'll hold you in a cold place  
And you should never cut your hair  
'Cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder  


I started laughing. Nialler then looked up and grinned at me. He continued singing, I also joined in.

_  
And you will never know,_

_Just how beautiful you are to me._

_But maybe I'm just in love,_  
_when you wake me up_

He then continued the rest of the song. I sat in silence watching him.

 

Once he had finished he lay the guitar down at the end of the bed and sat next to me, tucking his head into my neck. I wrapped my arms around his torso and pulled him closer into the hug, linking our fingers together.

 

With his free hand Niall brought my head down to his and kissed me slowly on the lips. I kissed him back – our lips fitting together like puzzle pieces. He tasted like pancakes and coffee (which was probably our breakfast). He then pulled away, pulling me down so I was lying down. He shifted on top of me – chest to chest, hips to hips, forehead to forehead.

 

‘I meant every one of those words’ he whispered against my lips ‘Every morning when I wake up next to you I feel like I’ve fallen in love again’

 

I remained silent. His deep blue eyes searched mine, looking for an answer.

 

I was trying to find the write words to say but I couldn’t think of any, so I kissed him passionately.

 

‘Love you so much Nialler’ I whispered into his ear.

 

‘Love you so much more Joshie’ 


End file.
